Lesson Number Seven
by Kirabaros
Summary: You never think angels would understand the concept of family. That goes to prove how wrong that is when Gabriel teaches Castiel something important in his way about family. Tag to episode 5.18.


**Lesson Number Seven**

Castiel had done many things for the Winchesters without exactly knowing why but he trusted that those things where what made them human. Being cut off from heaven made it more possible for him to understand what it was like being human. Now that he was on his last legs, as she would put it, he could do one last thing now that he understood what it meant to be a family.

Castiel looked at Sam and Dean. The plan they had was one of many that had little chance of success but their optimism, especially Dean's was contagious and even had Castiel believe that they would succeed. He wished them luck as he pulled out the box cutter that he carried as a weapon besides his angel sword. She always said that it was better to have more than one weapon and since he had been losing his powers steadily, he took her advice.

For the first time, as he cut his chest to make the necessary symbols, he felt afraid. It was a disconcerting thing for him. He was afraid that he would die, afraid that the Winchesters would fail and he couldn't do anything about it. In that time, he realized that he had taken much for granted as an angel of the Lord. Now that he was cut off, he missed what he was steadily losing. Maybe that was a part of being human. He had certainly seen plenty of regret.

It was painful feeling the blade and he felt ready to pass out as he finished the sigil. He put the box cutter back in his coat pocket and slowly buttoned his shirt. Dean asked if he was okay and all Castiel could do was give a slight nod as he finished buttoning his shirt. Taking a sigh, he walked into the empty warehouse. He would clear the way. Before going in, he paused slightly thinking that he sensed something but with his dwindling powers, it could be nothing. He continued in as a soldier of the Lord.

~0~0~

It was like a siren when he sensed her distress as well as her being pissed. It was a trick that he had yet to teach Cassy but hey it was the kind of trick that involved the type of bond between guardian and charge. Gabriel looked up at the sky as if to read for signs.

It looked like Zachy was up to Mikey's tricks again. He still wasn't giving up on the chance to ride Dean-o's ass and of course Luci wasn't going to give up either. And of course both of his dick head brothers wanted her since she was capable of housing either and of course they weren't above using her to get to the Winchesters, especially Sammy.

As soon as he felt it, Gabriel dropped whatever he was doing and headed on over. He stayed hidden since the Winchesters were still pissed with him even though he had that interesting conversation with Sammy. His eyes instead focused on his brother Cassy. It was then that he noticed something different about his little brother.

Gabriel had always played it off but truth be told, Cassy had always been his favorite little brother. When they were fledglings, they had plenty of their own adventures including time travel and the like. They had a bond as brothers and through that bond, Gabriel could sense that something was off. Focusing he figured out the cause and learned that Castiel had been cut off and he was running on fumes with the angel mojo. The price he paid for rebelling.

A part of Gabriel was proud of his brother for standing up to Michael but he was also angry that he could do something that would put his own well-being in jeopardy. But that was Cassy's way. He was still his brother and he would watch out for him… especially after that talk with her.

He watched as Castiel carved the sigil onto his chest and he could visibly see the pain his brother was in. He watched as his brother walked into that warehouse alone but not before Gabriel activated that spell he had learned eons ago. Briefly he thought about how proud she would be that he was actually doing something for his younger brother and gave a wry chuckle. He and Cassy fell hard for her giving nature.

There was a flash of light that blasted out through the windows. Cassy blasted Zachariah's lackeys to wherever clearing the path for the Winchesters to do what they needed to do. Briefly he caught Sam's determined stance going in. At least that chucklehead took his advice. Now he needed to find Cassy. For the first time, Gabriel prayed that the spell would work even though he felt the last of his brother's powers drain away.

His prayers were answered. Gabriel took his leave, leaving the Winchesters to take care of their business. Besides he could tell that she was pissed and she would let Zachy have it. Right now he needed to find Cassy.

~0~0~

Castiel walked into the warehouse. He felt faint at the bleeding wounds on his chest but he kept going. As he knew it to be so, the room was being guarded by more of his brothers. He hated to do this but he had to. He killed and waited until he was surrounded. At the last moment he ripped open his shirt and with the self-inflicted cut on his hand, he pressed it to his chest and gritted his teeth. The pain of the wounds from the sigil was minor as he kept his hand pressed to his chest.

Castiel felt like he was being ripped apart as he saw the light erupt from his chest. He was starting to regret it but he kept his hand on his chest. He watched as the other angels were sent to wherever and he felt himself being pulled along. The pain was intense as he barreled along through wherever it was.

His energy was draining faster than ever. Castiel could feel the last of it drain from his body. His eyes started feeling heavy and he couldn't hold them open any more. He was done for. There was nothing left. At that moment, he was shot out and he was vaguely aware that he was falling. Maybe fate might be kind and he would land in the ocean or something.

Suddenly there was a pair of arms that grabbed him and slowed his falling body. Castiel wondered why he was slowing down and managed to get his heavy eyes to open. What he saw surprised him and he let out, "Gabe…"

"I got ya little bro."

~0~0~

Gabriel caught up with Castiel and saw him start to fall. He didn't think, he just did it and raced to catch his falling brother. He had forgotten how light the angel of Thursday was even though it seemed like yesterday when he hitched Cassy on his shoulders and zoomed out of heaven to avoid Raphael's irate temper. The feeling came back however as he slowed his brother's descent until they were down on the ground.

Then Cassy decided he had to wake up on the way down. Normally Gabriel would find a snarky comment but this time he didn't have the heart to and simply said, "I got ya little bro."

Castiel then gave that confused puppy look before sinking back into unconsciousness. Gabriel couldn't blame him. The kid was depleted of his angel juice and now for all intents and purposes, he was human. It saddened Gabriel and he regretted what he did to his brother when he was trying to make a point with the Winchesters. He should have been paying attention then and even more so when he noticed Cassy playing with time. Some brother he was and yet he still kept an eye out on Cassy. Well now he could pay attention.

Gabriel took a moment to glance at what Castiel did to his chest. If Cassy still had his angel mojo, the injuries would heal without a problem. Now that he had nothing, he needed a doctor's care. Gabriel did toy with the idea of bringing Cassy to her and she could do whatever she did but glancing at the angel in his arms, it would be too hard on him. So Gabriel searched for a hospital and made up a plausible story for them to take the angel into their care.

When they finally did their thing, Gabriel took the time to say good-byes and go back into his witness protection program. He looked at the unconscious angel with an intense stare. Anyone watching would have thought that he was a statue. Finally he bent over and whispered, knowing that Castiel could hear him. He said, "Remember little bro, your family always has your back. You know which family I'm talking about." He then left the hospital knowing that Castiel would be all right.

Gabriel left knowing that Castiel would remember that even if he didn't know who said it. He went back to check on his family and saw that she was all right. She was still pissed but fine. Funny how the lesson he learned when he and Cassy were fledglings carried over to her. She said it herself though; they were family and family always watched out for each other. Dean-o and Sammy were pretty good at that and while he may not be the best at it, he still watched out for them because that was what family did.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Another lesson on family and coming from my favorite archangel Gabriel. Who knows what lesson eight will be...


End file.
